Grind With Me
by ReticentNinja
Summary: A raunchy grind led to a sinful night filled with lust and pleasure. Contains futa/Gp!Weiss/Ruby.


Ruby was a little anxious when she strode through the nightclub.

Strobe lights poured down on her like a deluge, a multitude of colors. Intense vibrating bass roared in her ears and she could feel it pumping through her chest. When the club's doors closed behind her, the circulating breeze cut out entirely.

"Hey Yang!" Ruby shouted over the lively music that was playing. "How did you get us in? Isn't this supposed to be an extremely popular club?"

There was a staggering long line of all sorts of people patiently waiting to get in, but Yang had gotten her in without difficulties. They never had the need to wait in line. The intimidating bouncers at the front entrance opened the club doors for them with half-smiles when they got there. It surprised Ruby because it seemed like the employees held high regards for her sister, at least that's what she thought.

"Don't sweat the details, Rubes!" Her sister waved her off, but Ruby saw it as some fluttering motion in the darkness. It was thanks to the flashing lights that she could barely make out what it was. "Today is your day. You finally moved back into Vale and you're actually staying here for good!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we should celebrate immediately the day I get back," Ruby hollered. Realistically, she wanted to mutter it underneath her breath, but if she did, she doubted Yang would be able to hear her over the blaring music. "I haven't even finished unpacking!"

"Ahh who cares Ruby," Yang dismissed her again. "Cut loose and have a little fun!"

"But — "

"Ah ah ah." Yang interrupted, wiggling a finger. She gave Ruby a half push to go further into the club. Though, it was pretty unnecessary considering the people behind them were already aggressively pushing. The club started to get a little congested. "What did I just say?"

Ruby muttered something, but obviously Yang couldn't pick up.

"What was that Rubes?" Yang shouted again. She wasn't the greatest lip reader. All she saw was her sister's lips moving.

"I said —" A torrent of rowdy cheers that practically raised the roof cut her off again. People rudely pushed, and this time, the distance between them had increased. "Yang!" Ruby helplessly reached out her arm, but the overwhelming number of people blocked her sight and she could no longer see her sister.

"Well great," Ruby huffed out a pout.

She pushed off her toes to peer over the swarms of heads, but as expected, not a single trace of her sister in sight. Ruby wasn't too worried about being alone. She wasn't some damsel in distress, but she didn't want to lose her sister within a few minutes of entering the building.

Ruby sighed and glanced around. Currently, the dance floor didn't seem appealing. The songs playing right now didn't satisfy her taste and she didn't want to be pressed between sweating bodies.

At least, _not yet._

She turned the other direction and squeezed in between the rowdy mob to the bar. It was less crowded by a fraction, but she needed a drink before she could 'let loose' in Yang's term. When she finally did survive through the mass number of warm bodies, she pulled herself to the nearest vacant seat.

Ruby looked around and noted that many loitered around the bar, but only a rare few actually grabbed a seat. Most stood around as they were keen to head to the dance floor after their drink, or perhaps, bring it to the dance floor. Ruby opted to stay at the bar in hopes that Yang would come and find her, but if her sister didn't, then it wouldn't be the end of the world.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asked. He didn't appear as attentive seeing that he had to juggle a few customer's orders around.

"Long Island Ice Tea is fine."

The bartender passed the drink across the table, and Ruby kindly tipped him. She turned around in her seat and nursed her drink while her back pressed against the bar counter for support. Her silver eyes scoured left and right at every passerby. There were all sort of interesting people with all sort of interesting faces and outfits at the club. But the one that caught her attention the most was the white suited woman sitting next to her who was sipping on what looked like whiskey.

Her attire didn't seem to fit the nightclub theme. Ruby couldn't comprehend how the woman wasn't sweating bullets considering she looked a bit stuffy in a white suit. Not to mention, the platinum long hair probably added to the heat.

Half way done with her drink, Ruby felt a bit buzzed. She was unfortunate that she got her mom's genes rather than her dad's. If she were to size up with her dad, uncle, or to her sister in terms of liquor, she wouldn't be able to hold a candle to them.

As Ruby continued to sip her drink, she overheard the woman finishing her whiskey and moving onto another drink, a colorful concoction it seems. Ruby found herself stealing glances to the woman next to her, mostly because of how odd her attire was. She tried to wrap her head around why the person opted that clothing choice, but she never figure out why. Though, she really wanted to know.

"You look stiff," Ruby casually striked up a conversation. The alcohol began to get into her head and it became a lot easier to be a happy social butterfly.

Oddly, the woman looked down at her pants rather to Ruby. "Excuse me?" She finally looked up to meet Ruby in the eyes.

"Your suit." Ruby pointed to the clothing article with the hand that held her drink. The ice in her cocktail clinked against the glass, but the liquid never made it out. "You don't seem comfortable with your formal attire. Isn't it hot to layer yourself like that?"

"Oh," she deadpanned. Then the woman shrugged indifferently. "Not particularly. Temperature in here is fine as it is. And you?" She eyed her. "Don't take it offensively, but aren't you dressed a little too... Underwhelming?"

What Ruby wore wasn't exactly clubbing material. She came into the club with denim shorts and a black tank top. Many of the women here wore a form fitting dress or a skirt with a nice top. Enough to say, she was at least comfortable.

"Didn't exactly have time since I literally came straight here from the airport." Ruby snorted, shrugging her shoulders in the same fashion as the woman did.

"Funny." The woman swirled her drink in her glass as she glanced back to it. "I came straight from work." She seemed more interested in the puny whirlpool she created inside her drink than the conversation.

"Yikes..." Ruby made a face. "On a Saturday?"

Shrugging was probably the woman's favorite gesture considering it was her second time. Ruby pushed her empty glass to the side and flagged down the bartender to get a new, different drink. The woman done the same when she finished whatever mixed drink she had in her hands.

"I'm Ruby," she introduced herself after downing a few sips of her drink. Her eyebrows scrunched to the discernible alcohol in her drink. The bartender made it slightly too strong to pass as juice.

"Weiss," the woman cut it simply. She took a mouthful of her drink and her face seemed flat as it was before.

Ruby nodded her head. "Cool, nice name." She received a single raised eyebrow, but she brushed it off to the side. "Soo... Enjoying the nightclub?"

"If you consider getting deserted in this unknown territory as a sort of enjoyment, then sure." Weiss rolled her eyes. Obviously she didn't seemed pleased with her current situation. Not to mention, she was consuming her drink a lot faster than normal people.

"You too?" Ruby guffawed and raised her glass to Weiss. The alcohol was slightly messing with her mental capabilities, but certainly not enough to make poor decisions. "Cheers to being abandoned! The crowd swallowed my sister alive and I doubt she'll come looking for me."

Weiss quietly snorted and clinked her glass against Ruby's. At least her lips twitched at the poor words to cheer for. They tipped their head and downed their respected drinks at the same time.

"Want another drink?" Ruby kindly offered to her when they both placed down their empty glass on the counter.

"I don't see why not."

Ruby flagged the bartender again and ordered a drink for both of them. She didn't pay too much attention to what she had ordered. As long as it was alcohol, then she was pretty much indifferent.

They both drank in silence between the casual friendly ambiance. Ruby enjoyed whatever went down her throat, but Weiss made it obvious that the drink didn't seem to suit her taste.

"Too sweet?" Ruby chuckled when Weiss wrinkled her nose to the now empty glass.

"How can you drink this?" Weiss questioned incredulously while licking her lips. "It's like sugar water."

Ruby circled the rim of her glass with a finger before darting a cheesy smile. "A sweet drink for a sweet lady?"

"Flattering," Weiss propped up her elbow on the counter and leaned into her fist. Her light blue eyes darkened when Ruby's advances caught her attention. "But I don't think sweet lady is the right word to describe me."

"Or I could be referring to myself," Ruby cracked a sly smile. "I'm sweet." Her face later fell flat filled with doubt of what she just said. "Actually, someone called me jackass once."

"Once?" Weiss silently laughed, though it sounded more of an amused huff. "I get it every day. Jackass, asshole, shit bag —" She listed a few insults that came to mind. "... Fruit cake."

"Seriously?" Ruby giggled at the silly word. "Someone called you a fruit cake? How is being a fruit cake insulting?"

"Hard, callous, crumbly dry," Weiss thrummed her throat. "C _olorful_ like the rainbow."

Ruby hummed and leaned forward with a smile wide like the ocean. "Well, I like fruit cakes." Her silver eyes sparkled lively with mirth and her long lashes fluttered. "They tend to be sweet and unique. But you know what else I like?" She pointed towards her own ear and motioned Weiss to lean closer.

"What?" Weiss followed and rasped low, sounding perfectly sultry and flirtatious when Ruby caught on what she meant. She could feel Ruby's lips barely touching and tickling the very fine hairs outside her ear. When Ruby spoke, it sent goose bumps down Weiss's arms beneath her garment.

"Dancing," Ruby whispered with an ear-to-ear grin.

Weiss pulled an inch back, her shoulders squared up when she didn't expect such answer from her. "Is that so?"

"Care to join me?"

"Dancing isn't my type of thing in a night club."

"Whaat," Ruby gaped in disbelief. "How can you not dance?"

Weiss shrugged, not surprisingly, a third time.

"Well, I'm going to head to the dance floor and you —" Ruby pressed a finger little below the woman's shoulder. "Should come with me! This way it'll be more fun and you won't be dancing alone."

Weiss hummed at the suggestion. "I prefer dancing in a more appropriate gathering. But..." She closed in the distance again. "Persuade me."

"Hmm..." Ruby tapped her chin. She waited a moment before responding haughtily and eyeing her in a playful manner. "All your partners in the past hasn't danced like I do."

"What makes you believe that?" Weiss mirthfully asked.

"Let me ask you this..." Ruby scooted closer to make sure the Weiss could hear her over the overwhelming music. "What can't you do in an 'appropriate' gathering?" She let the thought sink in before she answered her own question. "Nothing inappropriate."

"I suppose you're accurate on that," Weiss admitted, liking where their discussion is heading. "And what inappropriate things are you suggesting?"

Ruby beamed when she piqued the woman's curiosity. "Come to the dance floor and find out," she rasped, her fingers gingerly twirling the loose strands of Weiss's hair.

Weiss wryly smiled, entertained with her coyness. "Very well then." When she stood from her chair, a sudden rush of blood flowed and circulated through her head, and she winced at the sudden vertigo. It took her a few seconds to shake it off and recover, a part of her denied that she drank _too_ much.

"Great!" Ruby swiftly grasped Weiss's hand after she hopped down from her seat. "Dance floor. Let's go!" She lead the way, and within seconds, they were consumed by the large mass of dancers.

It was easy to get separated considering a number of people refusing to budge from their spot on the dance floor. But with enough resolution and practiced weaving, they succeeded in finding a comfortable spot off to the side near the wall. There was enough space to breathe and loud enough to hear the music. The lights were majority off saved for the flashing strobe lights.

Ruby started off by bouncing to the beat. Weiss had done the same, imitating her moves to get into the groove. Little conversation was exchanged between the two, just simple body languages.

Weiss continued to eye Ruby. The woman shifted her tempo and started rolling her hips in variation to the music. She watched how her shoulders swayed back and forth, a couple of shimmies followed afterward, then a hand running through her own hair to move the fringes of her asymmetrical hair away in an alluring motion.

Weiss stepped up her game as she moved fluidly to every beat. Her free-form style completely changed as it became more refined. Her body had taken hold of its reigns and moved on its own.

"So you can actually dance," Ruby laughed, her gaze glued to Weiss.

"Of course I can," Weiss replied haughtily. Though, much of her would like to think that she looked silly. But every bit of dignity was tossed out the window from the alcohol. "You thought I couldn't?"

"Maybe," Ruby teased.

With the high energy environment, Ruby ramped up her own. She had enough room to twirl around on her toes. Her hair flew in all directions, but they were short enough that her red tips didn't endanger her neighbors. She followed the beat — when the beat dropped low, so did she for a brief moment. She bucked her knees and dropped close to the ground, only to spring back up and settle into a normal two step.

"Show me your best moves." Those twinkling silver eyes pointed at Weiss, passing her the challenge.

Weiss confidently accepted. She embraced the unfamiliar hip hop music and boldly danced to what she knew best. Her dance wasn't anything close to spastic shuffling nor arms pumping in the air like those around her. There was a certain incorporated element that Ruby found alluring and yet different.

But that was an unrepresentative portion of something yet to be seen. Midway in her dance, Weiss had smoothly taken Ruby by the hand and twirled her until their body finally made contact. Her chest pressed firmly against her back and their hips settled back into a comfortable sway along with the music's beat.

Ruby laughed at the unexpected outcome. She relaxed her body against Weiss, and through the dim lights, her deep smile told stories of how she was enjoying herself.

"I believe it's your turn to show me your best moves," Weiss whispered low but loud enough to pick up over the blaring music. The distance between them disappeared within seconds, and Weiss gingerly rested her hands onto Ruby's hips.

"Challenge accepted."

Like Weiss, Ruby surrendered herself to the music. Her body mischievously moved in familiar ways that she knew best. With her back still pressed against Weiss, her bottom did not hesitate to make contact below the woman's torso. Still with the beat, her hips rolled in circles.

The dance started out simple — slow undulating motions.

Weiss swallowed thickly. She couldn't resist the temptation and reciprocated the infamous grind, something she'll never get in her 'appropriate' gatherings. She slowly reeled her partner's waist closer than ever, and they moved in tandem to the booming beat.

Ruby firmly gyrated her bottom. Through the thickness of her denim shorts, she could feel the zipper of Weiss's pants pressing against her. As she swayed her hips more, she started to feel something more bulky than just a zipper. However, that passed off nothing more than a fleeting imagination. Her motions later became much bolder. Ruby changed her rhythm and dipped her body, grinding her bottom onto her partner's pelvis.

Thankfully, the lights were dimmed in the club. Weiss was certain that she was making a shameful face with the ass skillfully pressing all over her lower region. The friction stirred life, and it became more difficult for her to tame her hibernating _beast._ Blissful sensation tingled through her body, and Weiss started to have a hard time keeping her hands respectfully on Ruby's hips.

"And this is just the tip of the iceberg," Ruby smiled coyly when she felt the hands on her waist becoming unsettled.

"Oh?" Weiss made an effort to keep composed. A part of her wondered what other moves Ruby had in store. Another part of her was hesitant, but with the alcohol in her system, it was a relatively easy choice to make. "Show me."

"Wall."

Ruby gently nudged her. They both slowly backpedal to the nearest wall — Weiss trapped between the cold slab and that lovely ass.

Ruby glued herself close to Weiss, her shoulders backed up against her breast. She slowly brought her arm and gingerly wrapped a hand at the back of her neck. Her other hand traveled on top of Weiss's — her fingers curled in between the open gaps to lock them in place. Then, her body continued where they left off — slow, raunchy shimmies.

She arched her back every time she unbend her knees to grind back up, ass sticking out only to shimmy down at her own leisurely pace. She made sure her bottom moved to and fro against the woman with a comfortable and pleasurable roughness.

Weiss managed to relax against the wall, and she reveled in the body-to-body interaction as Ruby took over. The woman made her unfold in many ways to the point that it was beginning to get too steamy underneath her suit. She had already pulled loose her tie during their dance, but not entirely. She didn't want to look like a wild animal, but she sure felt like one.

She could feel her hormones raging. A few times she dipped the tip of her fingers just below the hem of Ruby's shorts. But she managed to wring them out before they daringly trespassed any further.

Eventually their hand released when Ruby temporarily dropped close to the ground, her hands on the dance floor to keep herself balanced. Her ass did work as it rolled in a circular fashion before performing a few quick twerks sometime in between their dance.

Weiss bit down on her bottom lips, her breaths becoming more ragged. Mentally, she blamed it on the stuffy atmosphere and the lack of ventilation. She denied how she could feel herself shamelessly twitching underneath her pants and how her mouth watered every time Ruby bend forward.

Ruby rose off the floor and returned back to their old position, her hand softly wrapped around Weiss's neck again. Their bodies pressed against each other, and Ruby resumed back to her original dance — a deliberately slow grind in which her fine ass rubbed in figure eights on Weiss's crotch. Though this time, Ruby leaned her head far back to the point that her peach fuzz on her cheek gently tickled Weiss.

"No need to be reserve." Ruby softly whispered, the corner of her mouth caressed Weiss's cheek in a charming manner.

The sticky breath clung onto Weiss's skin, and Weiss could smell the fruit flavored alcohol in her breath. Ruby took hold of Weiss's hand and encouraged it to roam around her body. It finally did, and Ruby's burning desire for more flicked. Weiss's hand ventured around her thigh, but it settled right off to the side of her stomach just underneath her tank top.

Ruby had done the same – her hand dared to travel down to Weiss's thigh and caressed back and forth. Deep down, Ruby wanted this. She had an itch down below that hasn't been scratched in awhile. To add the cherry on top of everything, she was pleased that they both mutually crave the same thing.

There wasn't any possibility she could have mistaken the telltale signs: those restless fingers slithering underneath her pants and the way Weiss grinded back. But most important of all, what was once a fleeting imagination wasn't so much an _imagination_ at all. She could feel Weiss's package bearing down on her rump. It was hard to ignore when the woman's excited bulge was hard enough to scratch glass.

"You're opening pandora's box," Weiss breathed hotly onto her neck.

Her movements had already lost track of the beat and she began pushing her erection onto Ruby. There was no point in hiding it any longer as the latter already figured out her endowment, especially how her sneaky hand boldly palmed the edge of her rising tent. It treated her delicately and playfully.

Weiss welcomed it. Even though she'd rather be the teaser, she enjoyed the teasing feeling through the cursed clothes separating them. The delicate fingers made way and gently squeezed the center of her bulge to get a good feel of how turned on she is.

And it did not disappoint Ruby.

Weiss heard the woman quietly gasp and could almost hear the woman's imagination wildly running, thinking what was harbored underneath her suit.

To her dismay and yet not, Ruby spun around to face her. Their fronts pressed together and they finally met each other's eyes while grinding their groins together. Despite how low lit the club was, Weiss could see those silver eyes shimmering brightly in the darkness. It sparkled mischievously with that cheeky smile to match.

"The box," her nail danced on Weiss's skin. How Ruby tenderly dragged it in circles sent her body into a burning inferno. "— is opened."

Weiss took it as a cue and snaked her arms to cup her tantalizing ass. She gave a few hard squeezes before pulling Ruby onto her, trying to attain more of that blissful pressure she had been feeling all night. Reserved no more, her fingers barely slipped underneath the hem of her shorts to get a taste of those plump ass cheeks that had been all over her.

"Excited aren't you?" The corner of Ruby's lips quirked up. Not only her hands were excitably adventurous, but she could smell the intoxicating sexual excitement all over Weiss. It smelled addicting, and Ruby couldn't help but to be enticed.

At every touch, it made Ruby more dangerously wet. She could feel the edge of her laced panties getting tugged beneath her shorts. The more Weiss ground their hips together, the more those fingers dug into her skin. The nails bit into her, but a little pain wouldn't exactly kill. In fact, Ruby found herself more turned on especially with Weiss's dominant nature.

Ruby let out a squeak when she felt a sudden, strong force.

Weiss managed to flip their positions, this time with Ruby sandwiched between the wall and her.

"What makes you think I'm excited?" Weiss played off innocently, her voice hoarse and so wondrously sexy that it made Ruby's knee wobble.

The way her body grinded against Ruby was the opposite of innocent. This time, Weiss had taken control, temporarily relieving Ruby from what she was doing and resumed grinding to the beat of the song.

"I could feel your — _Oh._ " Ruby sighed out a pleased moan.

Weiss had gently lifted a leg off from the grimy floor, a strong hand supporting behind the knees at the bend, and begun grinding her erection at the right angle. Ruby imagined it didn't look like anything less than fucking against the wall. Only just with clothes on.

Ruby swore the bulge probing her right now had gotten bigger, not that she minds though.

Her arousal spiked every time Weiss thrust her pelvis into her. Despite how their clothes got in the way, the constrained cock perfectly hit the right spots. Even if it didn't, the clothes roughly grazing her clit made her wild. Though, it was more of a slippery graze than coarse. She could feel her excitement soaking through her panties, making it a water slide every time her clit rode on it.

Their raunchy grind turned more into erotic dry humping. Weiss buried her thumb at the waist of Ruby's shorts and twirled it around the elastic strap of her panties. She gently tugged them higher knowing she'll wedge the fabric over her clit. But with the gratified expression Ruby was making, it didn't stop her. It only encouraged her further.

"Would you like to feel more of it?" Weiss halted her tugs and hinted towards something else.

The constriction down below plus her sexual frustration started to become a little uncomfortable for her taste. But seeing the way Ruby fidget, she waited her time.

"If it gets you out of your pants, then yes." Ruby was quick to reply.

Ruby balled her hand into a fist and grabbed the short loose strands just below the hair line behind Weiss's neck. She felt the woman's lips lightly making marks on her collarbone and traveling up to her neck until it finally found its destination — just right outside her ear. She could hear Weiss softly panting, her gruffs whisking along surface of her fair skin. The humping had halted, but it didn't stop the untamable beast prodding at her crotch.

"Let's go somewhere more private."

* * *

It was hard to jam the key into the lock hole when Ruby had her eyes closed and lips preoccupied. She fumbled a few times, jiggling her key to get it in correctly. Weiss wasn't any help either. Her adventurous hands had been rubbing over her inner thighs sometimes grazing past her damp mound.

When Ruby managed to get her door to unlock, they immediately slammed it shut once they haphazardly stumbled in with hungry hands roaming all over their bodies.

"Sorry it's messy," Ruby managed out in between the kisses. Unopened boxes lied at the edge of her walls. Her house was practically empty, but it gave them a lot more space to stumble in the darkness. "Didn't have time to unpack."

Barely any breath left, Weiss briefly pulled away from the kisses to offer a suggestion."The wall then?" Though, she was quick to resume back afterwards.

Ruby had been fumbling around trying to loosen her belt. Weiss could've unbuckled it within seconds, but she had been too preoccupied in their tongue tied kisses that she had forgotten to unfasten it. It must've been the fact that Ruby was an outstanding kisser.

Having enough time against the wall, Ruby demanded the only furniture that lied in her house. The couch. She nudged Weiss into the general direction until her calves hit the bottom.

They buckled down together, Weiss being the first. Ruby pulled her own legs on top and straddled Weiss just below her prominent boner.

"Hungry?" Weiss couldn't resist to smirk at Ruby's impatience. Ruby keenly began undoing every single button of her suit. A few times she had fumbled, so she decided the best option was to rip it off instead.

When she did succeeded in stripping the top off, she casually threw it over her shoulders. "Starved," she answered with a lick across her upper lips. It was written all over her face, the desperate need for gratification. Those long periods of touches and grinding warmed her up for this moment.

Ruby briefly slipped her hand underneath the lingerie, palming the already hardened nipples. She grabbed a hand full and gave it a few rough squeezes before resuming back to their senseless and aggressive kisses. Weiss clamped her teeth and moan silently to herself when Ruby worked her with experience. Her thumb skated around her perky nipple, sometimes grazing against the sensitive spot once in awhile.

Weiss internally growled at the way Ruby teased her. She had enough teasing for tonight and she wanted to dive into the main course. From that darkened damp spot on the woman's denim shorts, she knew Ruby was an aching mess below and she, herself, wasn't fairing any better. However, she also knew patience is a virtue, and she wanted to savor every moment of it.

Ruby climbed off her lap while travelling south from Weiss's lips. She went down her collar bone, down her chest, until she knelt on the floor and finally met the last button — the one that shackled Weiss's member underneath her pants. Ruby could see the fine traces of her cock through the fabric, and oh how it begged to be uncaged.

She granted its silent pleas; she popped the button and anxiously pulled down the zipper. Together, Weiss heaved herself and Ruby tugged down the white slacks, revealing silk boxers and an eager cock trying to break free from it.

"Excuse me for my lack of experience." Ruby brought her lips next to the cloth. "I've only been with women, none with a bonus package."

Weiss offered a look of acknowledgment and watched Ruby bite the bare minimum of her silk boxers.

Ruby tugged it down by an inch with her teeth and exposed just the raw head of Weiss's length.

Her glan gloriously flared how hot and ready it was. Skin neatly cut, Ruby swallowed thickly at how delicious it look.

Ruby caressed Weiss's member through the fabric with her tongue — long, winding strokes until she reached the wet tip. She hungrily licked her lips before planting a kiss at the throbbing head. Her hand crumpled the hem of platinum-haired woman's boxers and jerked on it, sending an obvious signal to Weiss that she wanted it all off.

And Weiss obliged.

Weiss eagerly peeled the last garment of her clothes that clung to her skin and tossed it off to the side. She eased herself into the couch at a comfortable position and watched Ruby gawk at her exposed cock in awe. Weiss had to admit, she wasn't the longest. Safe to say, she was average, maybe slightly above. But thankfully, her _thickness_ made accommodations.

Enticed by the glob oozing from the tip, Ruby pulled the loose strands of her asymmetrical hair behind the crevice of her ear and hungrily took the plumbed cock into her mouth. Weiss grunted and weaved her fingers into Ruby's locks enjoying at how deliciously hot, wet, and tight her mouth was. With all that foreplay from before, Weiss was glad that she hadn't embarrassing came right there. Her length relished at the blissfully new sensation, something other than the friction of her pants.

Even as an amateur, Ruby knew the basics on how to suck her unyielding erection. The way her tongue delicately swirled around her sensitive head and wolfed down as much of her shaft made Weiss enthusiastically spread her legs. Ruby stretched her pink lips further to take on the thickness, and Weiss spilled out a muffle of groans when she physically saw and felt her tip push against the inner walls of her cheek.

Her stifled groans encourage Ruby to go down further, housing in as much girth as her mouth allowed her to. With her tongue tucked underneath, she caressed along the shaft as she slowly dipped her head further. Only half way down, Ruby decided to bob back up, a spittle lewdly trailed from the edge of her lips. Her tongue fondled around her dick while servicing her with light sucks.

Ruby could feel her own arousal seeping through the crotch of her denim shorts. Her clit throbbed — turned on more than ever, and her unfilled hole craved to ride that stiff cock. Every time she attempted to take the length deeper, she felt naughtier. She rubbed her thighs together to appease the burning desire, but it responded with an unsatisfied itch.

She gently grasped the base and pumped her hand in short strokes while taking Weiss's shaft again. Weiss shuddered at the feeling when Ruby sucked her hard and fast, her tongue lapping sloppily at her head and more slurping in between.

"Are you sure this is your first time?" Weiss inquired, her voice reedy and unsteady.

Silver eyes flitted up to her, giving her a sexy look, and she muffled out a 'yes'. Weiss groaned from the pleasurable vibration jerking her throbbing member. Her dick twitched inside Ruby's mouth and the hand behind her head urged the woman to take on more.

Surprisingly, Ruby unquestionably accepted. With incredible resolution, she naively took the cock deeper inside her mouth to the point that it briefly met resistance. Weiss's dick prodded the back of her throat, and Ruby reflexively gagged, unable to take such length any further.

"Sorry," Weiss muttered out apologetically when she shortly forgot it was Ruby's first time giving a blow job.

Her spit-covered cock was greeted with the tingly cold when Ruby finally released her to gasp for fresh air. A creamy thin line marked side of Ruby's tender cheek when Weiss's tip unceremoniously dragged out of her mouth. Her shaft prodded the outside of her cheek, and Ruby caressed it rhythmically with her hot ragged breath.

Believing it was satisfying enough, Weiss managed to pull Ruby from her knees and reversed their positions — Ruby on the couch and Weiss between her spread-eagle legs. Ruby's clothes had been tossed to the side midway into their interchange, leaving her bare with only just her laced lingerie to cover.

Ruby squirmed when Weiss blew a gentle air at the soaked spot at her entrance.

"Look how fucking wet you are," Weiss flicked her blue eyes back up at her.

Indeed Ruby looked and smelled like a delectable treat. Her sweet nectar drenched her entire panties below and started creeping down her thighs. She was like a mouth-watering candy coated with a thin layer of melted sugar.

Ruby squirmed at how dirty Weiss spoke to her combined with that sultry look. Weiss smirked and swiped a trail of juice dribbling from her thighs with a thumb. Ruby watched at how the woman licked her thumb like a starved animal and glanced down at her pussy with such predatory eyes.

She shamelessly parted her legs more, eagerly waiting for Weiss to take her then and there.

And Weiss did not fail to deliver. Considering how laced Ruby's panties were, Weiss easily tore them apart as she ripped it hard. Now gaining unrestricted access, she dipped her head and puckered her lips as she began to kiss every succulent part.

Ruby wondered how the woman could act and look at her in a feral manner, but yet, eat her sensuously. She did not hesitate to voice out her pleasures when the tongue skillfully took a glob of her juice between her flaps and deliciously dragged up to coat her bud.

The edge of Weiss's tongue tip toed around her swelling clit, making Ruby a whiny mess. Ruby did not shy herself away as she slumped further back into the couch to offer more of herself to the face devouring her like some kind of three course meal.

"Don't be such a tea — aah!"

Her tongue finally made contact and pushed Ruby's button. The pressure, the sticky wetness, and the small buds of Weiss's tongue sent a rippling sensation through her body. Weiss did not disappoint as her soft lips pinched her pleading nub. She delivered a mouthful of sucks that made Ruby curl her toes. The way Weiss ate her could not be described with mere words. It had Ruby wrapping her thighs around the woman's head, squeezing contently at every delightful feeling.

"Like that!" Ruby groaned out when Weiss pleased her the way she liked it.

She enjoyed the warm sensation of the tongue burrowing into her vagina before greeting her clit just to suck it relentlessly. She rolled her hips, her back sliding further down and loving how Weiss feasted on her. How her tongue masterfully peeled her hood back made her nothing but a whimpering mess.

Her body felt amazingly hot. Her back arched, and she pushed her hips forward. Like how Weiss done to her, Ruby also twirled her fingers into the back of Weiss hair.

"Don't you dare stop." Ruby growled immensely low when she felt the tongue slow into a rhythmic lapping.

Her arms reeled Weiss to close the imaginary distance, urging her to keep going. She felt Weiss's lips pull back into a smirk. It seemed she had gotten the point — her tongue had flattened, and once again, ignited Ruby. It slid down and returned back up to her sensitive bundle of nerves. Then it sent Ruby back to her high, her body delivering mind blowing ripples of ecstasy when the tongue quickly flicked and pressed all over her clit.

A thick cloud of lust and pleasure blurred Ruby's mind. She let out a sharp cry as she climaxed, her slim legs and entrapping thighs uncontrollably squeezed Weiss from how wonderfully she made use of her mouth. It was definitely better than some of her previous partners in the past, definitely much more satisfying. The tongue slowed but still applied a comfortable pressure onto her clit, giving her a brief moment to recover.

"Tell me, Ruby." Her clit was greeted with the cold when the tongue retreated away. The cushion sunk further when Weiss pulled up from her knees to kneel at the edge of the couch. Weiss lined up her unwavering erection at Ruby's entrance and began massaging between the sopping slit. It slicked, making filthy lewd noises from how wet they both are. And such sinful noise turned Ruby on even more. "What do you so desire?"

Ruby could only moan out a sigh. She was still breathless from her first climax, but she still wasn't sated. The head of the thick, hard flesh squeezed into her tight cunt only to purposely slip back out.

Weiss loomed over her. She had a hand gripped onto one of Ruby's leg to part them wider while other held onto her shaft. She did it again, the head marched passed her folds but slowly drew out and circled her oversensitive bud. Her tip oozed a little and added on to the thin, sheen coating on her clit. Then she did it again. And again. And again, leaving Ruby nothing but a whimpering mess from the teasing penetration. With her lips right outside Ruby's ear, Weiss growled insistently. "Tell me."

Face flushed beautifully red like her namesake and hair frazzled more than earlier, Ruby croaked out with her heart still pounding in her throat. "You."

And Weiss rewarded her accordingly.

"Oh god," Ruby mewled softly into her ear. Only just the head had entered her, deeper than earlier. From how thick Weiss was, it stretched her, filling her up more than the array of dildos hidden somewhere inside her cardboard boxes.

Her hard member halted just at the butt-end of its head where it met the shaft, and Ruby whimpered in a needy fashion.

"Be more specific." Weiss coaxed her. With Ruby's supple walls heavenly clenching tight onto her steadfast tip, Weiss had a strong urge to drive her cock to its hilt. But like a predator playing with its prey, the desire to see Ruby melt into whimpering pleas strongly surmounted it.

"Your cock." It was more of a demand. Ruby canted her hips further to sheathe less than inch of Weiss's shaft. With such an unfamiliar girth entering and expanding her walls, she knew it'll take awhile for her to adjust. But with hazy lust obscuring her mind, rationale was tossed out the window. All she wanted was Weiss to pound her balls deep. "I want to you to fuck me like an animal you are with your — _Ooh God yees!"_

It was a phenomenal feeling. With how intensively lubricated they were, Weiss didn't have a hard time burying her entire length into Ruby, or let alone have the patience to let the woman finish her sentence. A bunch of strangled 'fuck' and sharp gasps fell forth from Ruby's lips when Weiss sheathed her to the hilt.

"You're so thick," Ruby said breathily. Her eyes were shut tight, and she clenched her teeth to bear the slow stretching. A _very_ snug fit she would believe. It brought a warm sensation — how Weiss's rigid length grinded against her muscle-clenching walls, it felt amazingly good.

"And you're so tight," Weiss moaned lamely. Her body nestled between Ruby's legs, her calves thrown over her shoulders. Weiss planted her hands at the head of the couch and tightly gripped to hold herself steady. Meanwhile, Ruby had hers on the cushion, grasping a fist full of empty nothings.

It brought a little pain to Ruby from how endowed Weiss was. Most definitely, the woman was thicker than her toys. But the thought of having a bareback dick penetrating her rather than a silicon plaything was just so _arousing._ The heat, the natural lubrication, the actual thought of the organ being a part of the woman was much more... _exciting_.

The thick member easily pulled out and beautifully brought satisfying pleasure when it drove back in. Pleasure easily drowned out the pain when Ruby became more adjusted to her girth. Once Weiss saw Ruby's scrunched expression relax, Weiss magnificently lived up to Ruby's demands and fucked her like a true animal she was.

The couch rocked dangerously every time she plowed inside her. The furniture's legs could barely support the two as it teetered back and forth. The back of the couch rhythmically bang against the walls and played a universal song of hot, carnal sex.

How Weiss's entire shaft repetitively shoved in and out set Ruby entirely on fire. Her body felt tremendously hot, and her mind finally got lost into the heat of excitement. The filthy sounds echoing from down below was far from innocent — just how Ruby wanted it. Rough, mind blowing sex is what she craved the most.

The sight of Ruby raking her nails at the clothed furniture and gasping at every forward movement encouraged Weiss to increase her speed. Every time their body clapped together, Ruby only managed out a string of her name and unrestrained moans.

Soft whimpers, sharp gasping breaths, wet bodily slaps, they all filled the lust driven atmosphere shamelessly. With each loud and rapid thrust, Weiss struggled to hold herself back from cumming. It had been a struggled from the beginning and a struggle currently. The sensation accumulated over the night and the desire to ejaculate drove her crazy.

With hooded eyes, Ruby swiped the platinum hair glued by the sheen sweat on Weiss's forehead. "Outside."

"Outside?" Weiss reconfirmed with a grunt. She shifted her arms and positioned them right under the bend of Ruby knees. She spread the red-haired woman's legs far back to drill her throbbing cock deeper.

"Ah!" It brought wonderful music to Weiss's ears to hear the woman thrash under her. "Y-yes c-cum outside! I'm not using - AH!" Weiss earned another sweet note, beautiful like before. "Contraceptives."

" _W-what_?"

For some unknown reason, the walls delightfully wrapping around her length clamped down more. Apparently the risky notion of having reckless, unprotected sex made Ruby tighter, and Weiss _almost_ released her load inside her snatch.

"Cum outside!"

Hardly able to keep it together, Weiss did as she was told. She pulled her member out of the sopping wet pussy and rubbed between the folds before circling around the clit again. Her hand found its way back to her shaft and she pumped vigorously until thick amount of substances covered the outside of her pussy. When Weiss finished releasing her load, she rolled off Ruby towards the empty space on the couch.

Weiss felt breathless. The feeling of finally releasing all that pent up sexual frustration was absolutely incredible. But, it wasn't _enough_. Proudly standing in the air, her length still craved to be wrapped in the blankets of Ruby's sex.

"Impressive." Ruby cooed and crawled towards Weiss, carefully wrapping a hand around her sensitive erection. Considering how Weiss recovered quickly for another round, Ruby pulled herself down and allowed her tongue to glide around her shaft, purposely avoiding the swollen head.

Weiss shuddered when she turned her gaze back to Ruby and met sex-hungry silver eyes. Oh how the table turned when the woman gave her such a predatory look. What was once a delicious looking prey evolved to a predacious wolf. Now, Weiss felt like the prey.

"I don't suppose you have a condom with you by any chance?"

Weiss watched Ruby swing a leg on the other side of her lap and straddle her once more. Messy strands of orgasm stained on Ruby's fair skin was beginning to inch its way down, but it added on to the alluring sex-crazed complexion she had going on.

"Never needed one." Ruby gradually lowered herself, letting the platinum haired woman's hard erection grind between the valley of her moist folds and voluptuous ass cheeks. Her clit rubbed against the base of Weiss's stiff shaft, and her face easily contort into gratification. "Didn't exactly had a functional dick until today." She lifted herself once more and positioned the tip right outside her entrance.

"Did I meet your satisfaction?" Weiss lowered her blue eyes back to her own cock. She watched how Ruby's dripping sex gobbled every inch of her member. She groaned and repositioned her hands. They traced along her slender figure, moving about until they met her hips then her round soft ass.

"Exceeded," Ruby breathed out heatedly.

She slowly cocked her head back and moaned out in silence when it finally filled and stretched her again. It was much different than their previous position. The way she rode the thick cock felt fantastic, fulfilling, and more intense as it hit all the sweet spots. It stimulated her muscle clenching walls and she automatically pushed her hips, fervently devouring Weiss's member to meet her thrust.

Weiss pulled the body closer and buried her face between Ruby's bosoms. While her hips canted up to pound against Ruby and her hands squeezed her tender flesh to hold her steady, her mouth found purchase on her hardened nipple. Her tongue snared it, rolling all over without any restraint and her teeth sometimes grazing around it. Ruby hit a pitch higher than before while her actively contracting walls clamped down on Weiss's sex. For both, it felt fucking incredible — how Weiss rhythmically hammered away in long strides and how Ruby earnestly reciprocated and exchanged her thrust with overflowing wetness. Easy to say, Weiss never had her cock completely drenched from tip to base with such creamy fluids. It was a sight to behold and it made her brain go haywire. She loved every second of it.

"Faster," Ruby demanded with an erratic breath. She had her arms tangled around Weiss's neck, and she pulled herself down until her chapped lips met the corner of her mouth. Weiss shivered at how the woman's lips moved against her bare skin. Unsteady pants followed every time her mouth parted out. "Fuck me faster."

Weiss silently obeyed and thrusted her pulsating cock as rapidly as her hips allowed her to. But in a few seconds, Weiss realized it was futile. Ruby seemed to be the captain of the ship as the woman met her pelvis faster than she could. Ruby was lost in between the lust and pleasure that she didn't realized Weiss had slowed her thrust and only canted her hips to penetrate deeper. Other than that, Ruby had taken the wheel and determined her own speed and tempo.

"I fucking love it. When you ride me like this," Weiss murmured, accentuating half of her sentence with grunts. The aching clit crushed against the surface of her flesh every time Ruby desperately came down, as if she was depraved. It was quite the view. Above, she had Ruby's generous breast salaciously jerking up and down. Below, they had their naked form relentlessly smacking together accompanied by their slick juices mixing as one.

The couch creaked and the air was filled with the intoxicating scent of sex and sweat. With all that riding and thrusting, they worked up a sweat. Hell, even the cushions were being ruined with either their bodily sweat or sex stain, not like Ruby cared. Her mind was drifting somewhere high in the clouds of ecstasy.

"S-soon..." Ruby panted. Her legs and knees were becoming sore, but the yearning desire to climax drove her over. "I-I'm about to cum soon."

Seeing how Ruby's legs were hot and trembling, Weiss took reigns of the ship as she changed their positions one final time. She eased Ruby on her back to the couch and slammed her throbbing rock hard shaft in as deep as possible, giving her that 'fuck me harder and faster' she longed for. She drove her cock at different angles in search for the rougher patch that could make any woman sing.

And oh how it flipped Ruby's switch when she finally found it. Weiss continued to ram her length at Ruby's sweet spot, making her wildly hiss and howl to the small black stars obscuring her vision.

"F-fuck! I-Im... I'm g-gonna — !"

The familiar pressure built up, and Ruby's tight pussy squeezed down on Weiss's length. Electrical current ran below her body to her core, and the feeling of finally releasing that pent up intense pressure residing inside left Ruby screaming in pleasure. Her mind went completely blank and her sweet nectar fell down when her floodgates opened.

Weiss quickly shut her eyes and tried to focus on her irregular breathing rather than the hot juices spurting all over her length. She did her utmost best to suppress the urge to cum, especially with the gripping pussy divinely clinging onto her. She gradually slowed her thrust to let the woman ride out her orgasm, much like how she was riding her before, albeit slower and less rough.

Ruby shook uncontrollably beneath Weiss until every ounce of energy left her body. No longer consumed with the hungry desire to release her load, Weiss fully regained her senses when the dripping wet walls relaxed. Still with her cock buried deep inside her sex, her body clung close to Ruby's and she could feel the woman's chest rising and falling against hers. Sounds of dirty whimpers and breathy moans fell forth from Ruby's lips when Weiss reluctantly pulled out her member.

Not letting the severe drainage of energy deter her, Ruby weakly grasped the woman's shaft and stroke it to finish. Weiss supported her hand with hers, and together, they vigorously pumped the engorged cock — well Weiss mostly put forth the effort considering how eager and more energized she was. The hot rod felt slick in Ruby's hand, especially how most of it was covered with her fluids. It was nice, slippery, and arousing at the same time. If she had enough energy and stamina like this woman, she would wholeheartedly jump for another round. But at this pointed, she didn't want to be overwhelmed with the overstimulation.

While Ruby's hand wasn't as sweltering hot like her pussy, Weiss still enjoyed the slick petite hand wrapped around her cock. With a few more pumps and strained grunts, Weiss shot hot spurts of her messy threadlike seed all over Ruby's abdomen, covering parts of belly with her essence. Her vision went blurry for a few seconds, her breathing became more frantic than before, and her body became limped as it gently crashed onto Ruby's. Her flaccid member twitched between the squishing two bodies, and both bathed momentarily in the afterglow.

Not minding the comfortable weight on top of her, Ruby twirled the platinum hair around her finger, playing with it nonchalantly. Their rough breaths wheezed in sync and their eyes closed in a restful manner.

"Another round?" Ruby giggled at their exhaustive state. "I'm kid—"

"Only if we get condoms or pills tomorrow in the morning," Weiss mumbled into her sweat coated skin, far too tired to bother to lift her head.

"Oh?" Ruby stopped playing with her soft hair and glanced at her with a coy smile "I thought this would be a one night stand."

"Our first night and I'm too tired to stand. Besides —" Weiss tilted her head marginally to meet silver eyes and her lips quirked unabashedly. "It's only a one night stand if you intend to kick me out."

" _Maybe_ I'll think about it tomorrow morning after we get some contraceptives."

"Perfect."

* * *

 **Weew, this took awhile. Keeping this away from my collective one shot series so it wouldn't be A Meadow Of Filth. The next on my bucket list is a Top Ruby (: Feel free to leave reviews. Use contraceptives, don't be like these two.**


End file.
